All Fired Up
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hope Hawkins owns Charming Lounge Bar and Silver Tongue Peircing and Tattoo parlor. What happens when Hope meets a biker that makes her feel things she swore she would never feel again? What happens when the people Hope protect are in danger?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so I know that I shouldn't be starting another new SoA story but for now my older older ones are on hiatus until I can go back and read over them to see where I'm at on them and not have flashbacks... I may update the odd one or two older ones that I remember where I left off at but it's a matter of when I will get to them... This will be a Happy/OC... I'm also working on another Jax/OC one... My muse doesn't seem to want to let me work on anything else right now... LOL... This is after season 3...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Hope sighed as she looked around the bar. Once again it was filled with drunks who were hitting on her girls. Yes the waitresses were her girls. Not only was she the bartender but she was also the owner of Charming Lounge. She also operated and owned Silver Tongue Piercing and Tattoo Parlor.

When she saw one of the guys grab one of her waitresses she looked at the other bartender and said "Summer you keep an eye on the bar. I'm going to go and have a talk with the man that just grabbed Honey."

Summer nodded. "Just be careful Hope. You're still not completely healed from the last time you defended Honey."

Hope nodded and made her way from around the bar and walked over to where the man who still had a hold of Honey was standing. "You need to let go of her."

The man laughed and turned his heads toward her and said "And just who is going to make me let go of her. She's mine and there isn't a damn thing you are going to do about it sweet cheeks."

Hope sighed and shook her head and then preceded to pull the mans hand off of Honey's arm and made sure to break his fingers as she pulled them up one by one. "I'm going to make you let go of her. Honey go over to Summer and stay there."

"You fucking bitch!" The man screamed.

"Don't you ever touch one of my girls again or I won't be so nice next time." Hope said and then turned on her heel to walk away. However before she even got three steps away she was grabbed from behind and threw across one of the near by tables. She couldn't stop the groan from escaping her lips as her side made contact with the floor. She ignored the pain she was feeling and pushed herself up off of the ground. "Don't say that I didn't warn you mother fucker."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Happy and Jax had just walked into the Charming Lounge bar when they heard a girl scream "Hope!"

Jax looked at Happy and nodded and they quickly made their way through the crowd and to where they were hearing the fighting from. They came to a stop and they stared in shock as they saw a woman that only weighed about 125 pounds fighting a guy that was close to double her weight. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. They watch in awe as the girl landed blow after blow to the guy but when they saw him pull out a knife they stepped forward only to be stopped by Honey.

"You two don't want to interfere with this." Honey said.

Jax and Happy looked over at Honey in shock and Happy said "Why not?"

Honey just shook her head. "Hope can handle herself."

Happy shook his head and took a step forward but stopped when he heard the woman named Hope say "Come on jackass give it your best shot. I'm telling you now you only get one fucking chance so you better hope that you get lucky on the first chance."

He turned his head back towards Jax and saw the shock on his face and then turned back just in time to see the guy get lucky indeed and plant the knife into her side to the hilt. He got angry and took another step forward only to be pulled back just as the man who stabbed the woman went flying by his head. He turned to look at Jax once again. "You deal with that fucker. I'll check on the woman."

Jax nodded and walked away to deal with the asshole who thought it was okay to hurt a woman and knelt down beside the unconscious man and then looked over at Happy who was holding the woman up. He then looked around and spotted a group of guys who were staring wide eyed at the man lying on the ground. "Who is with this man? I'd advise you to get him and get out of here before anything else happens to him."

He watched as the guys he had seen looking at the man came forward and lifted their fallen friend off of the floor and leave. He then made his way over to where Happy was still holding the woman up. "Is she okay?"

Happy looked down at the woman who he had his arm around. "Are you okay?"

Hope nodded weakly and said "I'm just fine. I could have gotten him out of my bar without your help but thank you. Now if you don't mind I need to get back to work."

Happy shook his head and glared down at the woman. "You're in no shape to be working. You have a fucking knife sticking out of your side!"

Hope sighed and looked at her side and swore. "Fuck I forgot about that. Well if one of you two can pull it out I'll patch myself up."

Happy shook his head. "No dice you're coming with us. The owner can close the bar himself."

Hope snorted. "Listen here you douche bag I am the owner!"

Jax couldn't stop the laughter from erupting out of his mouth as he looked at his friend and brother. "Well Hap she sure told you."

Happy turned and glared at Jax and then looked back at the spitfire in his arms. "Then let someone else close up. You need medical attention and you need it now."

Hope looked up into the biker's eyes and saw the hard glint in them and sighed deciding that she would give into his demands for now. "Fine but I'll patch myself up. I'm not going to the hospital."

This time Happy snorted. "Wasn't going to take you to the mother fucking hospital. Jax's old lady is a Doctor and she'll come to the club house and check you over."

Jax nodded and pulled out his cell phone. "That she will. I'll call Tara right now. We need to figure out a way to get her to the club house though without moving that knife."

Happy thought for a minute and said "Can you ride on a motorcycle?"

Hope nodded. "Of course I can ride on a motorcycle. I drive one you idiot!"

Happy's mouth dropped open in shock and then he glared at Hope and growled "Stop calling me names woman!"

Hope sighed but nodded just as he knees buckled. Before she could hit the ground she was swung up into Happy's arms gently and carried through the crowd and as they needed the bar she looked over at Summer. "I'm getting kidnapped by these two so close up the bar when it's closing time!"

Summer laughed. "Don't worry Hope. Happy and Jax will take care of you."

Hope raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She let the man named Happy carry her outside and place her on the ground next to a bike. She knew that the ride to where they were going was short because she's been by there but she also knew that it was going to hurt like a bitch with the knife sticking out of her side. She saw that Happy scooted back on his bike and she swallowed and got on in front of him. She felt him start the bike and then she closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from screaming out in pain as they made the two block trip. She let out a sigh of relief when the bike came to a stop.

She felt Happy get off of the bike and then once again she was gently lifted into his arms just as Jax came in on his bike. "I can walk you know."

Happy glared down into Hope's face and said in his raspy voice "Just shut up. We don't need you falling and injuring yourself any further."

Hope just sighed and then looked at Jax as he caught up to them and said "Tara is already here so we just need to take her in. She was having the pool table cleared off so when we go in just lay Hope down on it."

Happy nodded and followed Jax into the club house. He could feel everyone's eyes on him but he didn't say anything. He just quickly made his way over to the pool table and laid Hope down on it.

Just as he stepped back a voice said "What in the hell happened to you Hope Skylar Hawkins?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... Before I get into the story I want to address an ANON review I got... Ejopp if you don't like the fact that I tend to write more than one story at a time I'm sorry but I do that for a reason... As for my older stories they will get finished when I can go back over them and read them without getting flashbacks... I'm having a tough time as it is right now so I have to be careful of what I read so I'm sorry if you don't like that... Now to mjj thank you for your review... As for taking English classes of course I have in High School and in College but I'll continue to write the way that I'm use too. Thanks... Now onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Just as Happy stepped back a voice said "What in the hell happened to you Hope Skylar Hawkins?"

Hope turned her head slightly and when she saw the person the voice belonged to she grinned "Hey Uncle Alex!"

Tig cringed at hearing himself called by his real name but he walked over to see his God Daughter and when he got close enough he saw the knife sticking out of her side and he swore. "What in the hell happened to you Princess? I thought I taught you better on how to protect yourself."

At that Jax and Happy both turned towards Tig and Jax said "You know Hope?"

Tig snorted. "Of course I know my God Daughter! Now how do you guys know her?"

"Well Happy and I just met her a little bit ago. We walked into Charming Lounge and heard someone scream her name and when we got over there to see what was going on we saw her fighting a guy about twice her size. He ended up stabbing her in the side as you can tell." Jax said.

Tig shook his head and walked the rest of the way over to Hope and grabbed her hand in his. "When did you get to Charming, Sweetheart?"

Hope smiled slightly because she had something to do other than pay attention to what the woman Doc was doing to her side. "I've been back in town a month or so. I lost your number when I got rid of my cell phone so I couldn't let you know. I own Charming Lounge and Silver Tongue Piercing and Tattoo Parlor."

Tig nodded and looked at Tara. "How bad off if she Doc?"

Tara looked up from where she was cleaning the wound since she finally got the bleeding to stop. "Well it looks as if she has a couple of cracked ribs but I won't know for sure without an X-Ray. The knife wound is a pretty clean cut but it will need stitches and she'll need to take it easy for the next couple of weeks which means no bending or lifting."

Tig nodded and looked back down at Hope. "How did the guy get the best of you Sweetheart? Last I knew you had a black belt."

Hope sighed. "I still have a black belt in karate and in Tae Kwon Do. He got the best of me because I was still worrying about Honey. I wasn't sure if his friends would have tried to go after her or not."

Tig nodded and said "Well it looks like you'll be staying with me until you get better."

Hope shook her head. "I can't do that Tig. I have responsibilities that I can't shirk which includes both a twelve year old and a fourteen year old girl. I can't take the chance of their bastard father finding them when I'm not around."

Tig raised an eyebrow and said dryly "You're a little young to be having kids of that age Princess."

Hope snorted. "They ain't biologically mine as you damn well know Uncle Tig but I have custody of them. My best friend signed custody of them over to me when she found out her dear husband was trying to sell them to his business clients!"

At that Tig's mouth thinned into a hard line but before he could say anything Happy rasped out "Does he know where you are?"

Hope shook her head. "I don't think he does because when he knew me I wasn't going by my real name. But I'm not taking any chances with my girls."

Jax nodded. "You don't have to take any chances with your girls Darlin. We'll bring them here."

Tig nodded. "I'll go and get them myself Princess. You just tell me where they are at."

Hope sighed because she knew that fighting Tig would be useless right now and she nodded. "They are at my apartment above the bar. I also have a house but I haven't had time to set it up yet so we've been staying above the bar."

Tig nodded. "I'll go and get them. Can you call Honey and let her know so she doesn't freak out?"

Hope laughed. "Of course I can."

Tig smirked. "Good girl. When I get back with the girls we're going to talk. What are there names by the way?"

"Their names are Serena and Chloe." Hope said.

Once again Tig nodded and looked at Jax. "Are you coming with me?"

Jax nodded and then looked at Happy who shook his head and said "I'll stay here with Hope and make sure she doesn't give Doc too much trouble."

Hope glared at Happy but didn't say anything. She knew that if she was left alone more than likely she would give the woman Doc trouble without even meaning to. She just didn't like Doctor's as a rule because of something in her past. So instead of taking the chance on saying or doing something to offend the Doc she was kind of glad that Happy was staying even if she didn't say anything or let it show. She leaned her head back down against the pool table and shut her eyes as a wave of pain hit her hard.

"Are you alright Hope?" Tara asked. She had seen the younger woman's eyes close and the grimace on her face. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't hurting her.

Hope opened her eyes and turned her heads toward Tara and said "I'm alright Doc. A wave of pain just hit me. It's nothing I'm not use to though."

Tara nodded. "Once I finish stitching you up I'll give you something for pain. I will also need to put you on an antibiotic. Are you allergic to anything?"

Hope nodded. "I'm allergic to Macrobid and Bactrum."

Tara nodded. "I'll give you something in the Penicillin family then. Pain medicine wise I'll give you a shot of morphine for tonight but tomorrow I'll get you a prescription of Vicodin filled."

Hope sighed and just nodded again and closed her eyes. She was so engrossed in trying to keep her head clear and not scream from the amount of pain she was in that she didn't hear Tig or Jax leave. She did open her eyes back up when she felt Tara finish stitching her side. "All done Doc?"

Tara smiled and nodded. "Yep all done Hope. You can take a shower but try not to get the stitches wet. Also like I said earlier no bending or lifting at least for two weeks. I'll check you over again in the morning to make sure you didn't pull the stitches."

Hope nodded and tried to sit up but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder and someone saying "Don't try to move yet."

She turned her head and saw that it was Happy who was holding her down and she glared at him. "Don't tell me what to do."

Happy just shook his head and kept his hand on Hope's shoulder until she subsided and finally gave in and stayed laid down.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... This chapter will be short... I want to show Happy's thoughts since meeting Hope... I will also show Hope's thoughts! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Happy looked down at the woman and he couldn't stop his eyes from raking her body. When he had first seen her at the bar he had thought that she was attractive but as he looked down at her now he thought that she was down right hot. He couldn't stop the smirk from coming upon his lips as he saw her looking him up and down as she stayed laid down.

He still couldn't believe that she had beat the shit out of that guy at the bar. His first instinct when he saw the man fighting with her had been to jump into the fray but he stayed back even though it went against everything he believed in. He may have belonged to an MC but he didn't believe in hitting women.

As he looked down at Hope he saw some of Tig in her and he chuckled a little bit. He still couldn't believe that she was Tig's niece but with the attitude and temper he seen her have he could very well believe that Hope was indeed Tig's niece. He also knew that there wasn't any doubt that regardless if Hope could take care of herself or not that the club would be looking for the man who had stabbed her.

As he looked at her he tried to figure out her age. He figured that she couldn't be more than twenty seven years old if she was even that old. Hell he couldn't believe that she had willingly took on two kids that weren't her own. But as he looked into her eyes it almost felt as if he could see into her soul.

As he saw her winch he made a mental note to make sure that come tomorrow she didn't do anything that would cause her pain. He knew that more than likely she would put up a fight with him telling her what to do but he was ready for it. He didn't care how tough she was or how tough she thought she was he would make sure that she did nothing to make her be in more pain than she had to be.

He looked at her stomach that was still exposed and saw the ink on it. Without even asking he pulled her shirt up a little higher and his eyes went wide when he saw a flag with the marine corps symbol under it. He looked into her eyes again when he felt her hand on his and saw pain reflected in her eyes but not physical pain. What he saw in her eyes took his breath away. He saw emotional pain in her eyes and wondered what she had gone through in her life. He knew that whatever she had been through in her life that it had made her the way she was today.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hope was physically drained but she kept her eyes open and stared at Happy like he was staring at her. She wasn't sure what it was about the biker but something about him was drawing her towards him like a moth to a flame. She knew though that no matter how hot she thought he was that she wouldn't act on the attraction she felt towards her.

When she felt his hand pulling up her shirt she looked down at her stomach and then back at him as she placed a hand on his hand. When his eyes flashed to her she looked into his eyes and couldn't stop the pain from entering her eyes that she was feeling. This time it wasn't physical pain it was an emotional pain. She had lost someone she loved that belonged to the marine corps and it still killed her to this day. Anytime she thought of Adam she couldn't help but feel sad even though she knew that he wouldn't want her to be sad.

She closed her eyes on a sigh and relaxed into Happy's touch even though she knew that she shouldn't. She knew that she would have to push him away again soon because she never counted on anyone but herself. If she just had herself to think about maybe she would have thought about having a fling with him but she had Serena and Chloe to think about and she couldn't and she wouldn't bring a man into their life that could possibly scare them.

As she thought about Serena and Chloe her eyes flew open again. She hated that she was going to have to depend on her Uncle and the others to make sure that Serena and Chloe were safe tonight but she knew that there wasn't a way around it. She was in too much pain from the stab wound in her side to do Serena and Chloe any good if their Dad showed up. She had a feeling that he would be showing up sooner rather than later. She knew that she should have told her Uncle about the phone calls and notes she's been getting but she couldn't prove that they were from Mark so she didn't think that it was important to tell him. Now she was regretting that decision. She knew that she would end up telling him either later on tonight or tomorrow about both the notes and the phone calls.

She sighed and wondered that if she would be able to protect Serena and Chloe if Mark was to show up tomorrow or the day after. She knew that more than likely she would but the question was at what cost to herself. She didn't regret agreeing to take custody of the two girls who she loved as if they were her own but sometimes she wished that she would have support and help in protecting them. She knew then as that thought crossed through her mind that it was probably the reason she had moved them to Charming. She had remembered that her uncle lived her and she also knew that her Uncle Alex would make sure that she was safe and that he would help protect Serena and Chloe if anything happened to her.

With that thought in her mind she finally sighed and let her eyes close.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I've been trying to work on this update for a week now but anytime I do work on it Twilight characters pop into this story... LOL... But hopefully this time I can finish the update... This chapter more than likely will be a bit short because I'm going to show Tig and Jax's thoughts! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After making sure that Serena and Chloe packed some things for themselves as well as Hope Tig bundled them into the van he and Jax had brought to get them and drove back to the club house. He couldn't believe that Hope was back in town and had been for a month and that he was just now finding out about it. He chuckled though as he realized that he had taught his God daughter well because she was good at hiding her tracks.

He looked into the back at the two girls and wondered just what they had been through because when him and Jax had shown up there they had freaked out until they finally calmed down enough to listen to what they had to say. He silently vowed that he would make sure that Serena, Chloe and Hope were all protected and that nothing happened to them.

He knew that Hope could take care of herself because he, himself had seen to it that she could but that didn't mean that he wouldn't be there to help her out. He silently vowed that he would also teach Selena and Chloe the same moves that he had taught Hope when she was younger. He knew that by teaching both Selena and Chloe how to defend themselves that they would feel a little bit better about themselves. He knew that by teaching them how to fight and how to protect their selves that it would boost their self confidence and he could tell that they desperately needed a boost to their self confidence.

He looked over at Jax and saw the hard look on Jax's face and he knew then that Jax would also do whatever he needed to do to make sure that Serena and Chloe knew how to protect themselves. He decided then that he would talk to Jax about him teaching Serena and Chloe how to shoot a gun in case they ever need to. He had noticed that both Serena and Chloe had taken to Jax right away and he couldn't help but smile slightly. He knew that Jax would be the perfect big brother figure for them just as he knew that if it came to it that he or even Happy would be the perfect father figure for them if and when they decided they wanted a father figure in their lives.

He chuckled silently as he thought about the look he had seen on Happy's face when he looked at Hope. He knew that he would be having a talk with his brother but he also knew that Happy wouldn't ever hurt Hope in any way, shape or form. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that if it came down to it that Happy would give his life to make sure that Hope was safe and alright. He couldn't help but wonder if Happy even realized how he felt about Hope and then he chuckled as he thought about how different Happy will end up being once he figures out that he finally found an old lady for himself.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jax sat in the passenger seat and looked out the window. Every once in a while he would turn his head to look in the back at Serena and Chloe to make sure that they were alright. He smiled slightly as he thought about how their first meeting went. When him and Tig had shown up at the door the two girls had freaked out and started yelling and throwing things at them but finally calmed down so that Tig could explain to them what was going on.

He didn't have a doubt in his mind that once they got to the club house that the girls would freak out again because of all the men there. He silently promised that he would stick by Serena's and Chloe's side until they felt safe in the presence of all the Sons. He vowed that he would make sure that both Serena and Chloe knew that they were safe with him and the rest of the guys. He would make sure that they knew that they had nothing to fear from him or any of the other guys.

For the thousandth time since meeting both Serena and Chloe he couldn't help but wonder just what they had been through. He knew that they had to have been through something more than their Dad trying to sell them to his business clients just by the way they acted. He had a feeling he knew what they went through and if he found out that it was true if he ever laid eyes on their father he would rip him to pieces and then light him on fire and watch him burn to nothing but ashes.

He looked back at the two girls once again and saw them talking quietly to one another and he smiled. He already thought of them as if they were his little sisters. He vowed as he watched them that he would make sure that they were always protected. He wouldn't let anything happen to them while he had a breath in his body.

He looked over at Tig and saw Tig glance at him and he gave him a smirk. He could tell that Tig was thinking of ways on how to make sure the girls knew how to protect themselves and he gave a short nod. He made a mental note to talk to Tig about teaching Serena and Chloe how to fire a gun and how to use a knife just in case they ever needed to protect themselves. He knew that Tig would teach them how to fight so he wanted to be the one to teach them about weapons although he knew some of the other guys would want to help too and that was fine with him.

He thought about the look on Happy's face when he had first seen Hope and he knew that Happy would want to be the one to protect Hope if it came to it. He also knew that if what he was thinking was correct that Happy would also protect Serena and Chloe like they were his. He smiled slightly at the thought of the Killer finally falling for a woman.

* * *

A/N 2: Yay I finally finished this update! LOL... *gives a sarcastic laugh* And as usual the chapter didn't go the way I wanted it too! LOL...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: *snorts* Oh wow it's almost been 2 years since I've updated this story…. I'm so sorry for that! I moved and then moved again and in between moving I was in the hospital quite a bit… Good news is I have now found my notebooks with all my old stories so I can start updating them slowly… LOL…. So now I am back with an update for this story…. Hope you all enjoy it….

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they pulled into the Teller-Morrow parking lot Tig parked and shut the van off before he turned to face Serena and Chloe. "Okay when we go inside you will see Hope laying on the pool table. Tara who is Jax's old lady fixed her up and has probably already given her some pain medications. When we go in I want you two to stay close to Jax and me. If you start to feel too uncomfortable with all the others you let one of us know and we'll get you out of there. Okay?"

Serena and Chloe exchanged looks and then they both nodded. Both girls waited on Jax to open up the van door and then jumped out of the van with the bag that they brought containing theirs and Hope's clothes. Without even thinking about what they were doing each girl took a side of Jax and held on tightly to his arm as they made their way to the clubhouse and in it.

Jax shot a look at Tig when he felt how tight Serena and Chloe were holding onto him and his eyes hardened even further. He slowly wound an arm around both girls waist pulling them further into him. "It's alright you two. I promise you that nobody here will do or say anything to you unless they want Tig or me to beat their ass. Okay?"

Serena took in a deep breath and let it out before she said "We know. Mommy Hope has told us about you guys but just hasn't had the time to bring us by yet so we could meet Uncle Alex and everyone else yet. She's been too busy running Charming Lounge and Silver Tongue Piercing and Tattoo. If she isn't at work she's busy homeschooling us since we can't go to a regular school. And if she isn't homeschooling us she's making sure that the apartment is secure even though she doesn't think we know about the phone calls and letters she's been getting daily since a week after we moved her. She does her best to protect us and she does a damn good job at it."

Tig's breath rushed out of him at Serena's last couple of statements. "Hope's been getting phone calls and letters?"

Chloe nodded. "We found the letters the other day when we were cleaning the living room. We didn't say anything to Mom because we didn't want her to worry even more than she already does about us."

Tig shook his head as he looked at the two girls who were now his niece's. "I don't want you two to worry. Jax and I will make sure that you two and Hope are protected at all times one way or another."

Serena snorted. "Have fun with that one, Uncle Alex. Mom doesn't let anyone protect her but herself. She said it doesn't do her any good to rely on someone else to help her because they always leave. She's been that way since Adam died overseas."

Tig nodded and asked as they walked into the clubhouse "Just how long have you two been living with Hope?"

Serena sighed. "We've been living with her for a little over a year now. Before we came here we were moving every month or so just to keep Mark from finding us. It's now been over six months since we have heard from our real Mother so we're not even sure if she is alive or not."

Jax swore long and loud causing the others inside the club to look at him with raised eyebrows. As he slowly walked Serena and Chloe over to where Happy and Tara were still standing next to a knocked out Hope he looked over at the bar and nodded at Juice to come over. He let go of Serena and Chloe slowly as he looked at both Happy and Tara. "Tara, Happy, meet Serena and Chloe. Serena and Chloe, meet Tara and Happy. Tara is the one who patched Hope up."

Serena smiled slightly at both Happy and Tara before her eyes locked on Hope and she shook her head. "Mom really does have a complex about making sure her girls are okay no matter how old they are. Thank you for fixing her up, Tara."

Tara smiled at that and shook her head. "It's not a problem at all Serena. I'm use to fixing people up since I'm a Doctor. I gave her a shot of morphine and some antibiotics so she will probably be out until the morning. I'm pretty sure that she has a couple of cracked ribs but I will wait until morning to verify that by taking her in for some X-Rays."

Chloe snorted and shook her heads. "She has broken ribs, Doc, and I can tell you that they aren't from tonight. Tonight isn't the first time she's gotten into a fight defending Honey or any of the other girls that work at Charming Lounge. She was in one hell of a fight three weeks ago and she ended up having four broken ribs and it took twenty three stitches in the back of her head to close up the cut that she got when some guy broke a bottle over her head and then used the neck of the broken bottle and sliced her head open with it. Even with the injuries she had she managed to take the guy down and had a couple of men take him out of the bar and teach him a lesson. Needless to say I don't think that guy will be back ever again especially since it was Laroy who was in charge of teaching him the lesson after he saw what the guy did to Mom."

At that everyone's eyebrows went up but it was Juice who finally said "Did you need me for something, Jax?"

Jax turned his head and looked at Juice. "Get Serena's and Chloe's real Mom's name and see if you can find anything on her. The girls haven't heard from her in over six months and they are not sure if she is dead or alive. Also get their Father's name and see what you can find out on him so that we can be prepared if he shows his face in Charming."

Juice nodded and then looked at Serena and Chloe and smiled slightly. "Can I get your Mother's and Father's names please?"

Chloe sighed and a minute later she said "Our real Mother's name is Julia Hampton but her maiden name is Marshall. Mark's full name is Mark Anthony Hampton and he was born in New York City. If you have a piece of paper I can write down their information so you can have an easier time finding them."

Juice nodded and walked over to the bar and then came back with a piece of paper and pen. He handed them to Chloe and then watched as she wrote down everything that he would need in order to look them up. His eyebrow rose when he saw that she also wrote down their social security numbers once he read what she had wrote after she handed him the piece of paper. "How do you know their Social Security numbers?"

Chloe smirked. "Julia made sure we memorized them in case we ever had to look for any information on either of them. It took us three days to memorize both numbers along with their birthdays, where they were born, and anything else that could help in a search."

Juice nodded and then looked back at Jax. "I'll have some information on both Julia and Mark within an hour."

Jax nodded and then turned back to Serena and Chloe after Juice walked away. "I will put you two in my room and lock you in so that nobody can get into the room. I will give you my cell number and Tig's number so that if you need anything you can just text one of us and we will come let you out. I'm sure that Hope will be nearby."

Happy who had stayed silent the entire conversation nodded and said "I'll put her in my room which is across the hall from Jax's."

Jax nodded again and then after giving Tara a quick kiss he led the way through the clubhouse and to the hallway that housed the dorms after he saw Happy pick Hope up. He smirked when he caught sight of the look in Happy's eyes and he knew that Happy was going to want to kill anyone who dared to hurt Hope again. He shook his head at Tig who was walking beside him and chuckled when he saw Tig nod and smirk. He opened the door to his room while Tig opened Happy's and led Serena and Chloe into his room. "Okay there is a bathroom in here and there are clean towels and washcloths underneath the sink. If you two need anything be sure to text or call Tig or me." With that he quickly wrote both his and Tig's cell phone numbers down on a piece of scrap paper on his dresser. Once he was satisfied he gave both Serena and Chloe a quick hug and a kiss on the head. "Get some sleep you two and we'll talk in the morning."

Both Chloe and Serena nodded and waited until Jax walked out before they kicked off their shoes and climbed into the bed. Their heads hit the pillow and soon they were out.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Happy gently laid Hope down on his bed before he quickly pulled her shoes and socks off. He decided he would leave her in her clothes for now because he didn't want her to wake up and end up hitting him just because he was trying to make her more comfortable. Once he covered her up he made sure that she was okay before he left his dorm room with Tig. He shut the door and locked it with his key and then headed back out of the dorms to the main part of the clubhouse with Tig and Jax who had just come out of his room. Once they were in the main part of the clubhouse he turned to look at Jax. "Are we going to hold Church?"

Jax sighed and shook his head. "Not tonight, Brother. I'll call Clay after I call Laroy and see what he can tell us about the man who injured Hope three weeks ago. I'll also see if Laroy can come to the clubhouse tomorrow. It may do Serena and Chloe some good to see since it seems that they know him. I don't know if you could tell or not but both Serena and Chloe were uncomfortable around so many guys that they didn't know."

Tig nodded. "There is definitely something more than this Mark guy trying to sell them. This is the first time I've seen Hope in about eighteen months and even though we talked on the phone every week she never told me about having custody of Serena and Chloe. Jesus if I had known I would have made her come here sooner. Damn it Hope is only twenty one years old and she's already a Mother and that is exactly what she is regardless if she was the one to give birth to Serena or Chloe."

Happy shook his head and rasped out "Hope's only twenty one? I thought she was older."

Tig shook his head. "She had to grow up too soon and too fast. My sister was a junkie and Hope had to take care of her. By the time Hope was fifteen she had been sexually assaulted and beat on and that is why I started to teach her self defense and how to use a gun and/or a knife. I will be teaching Serena and Chloe how to fight when they feel more comfortable around me so that they can feel better about themselves. I do think that if we have Tara and even Gemma around that it may help the girls."

Tara nodded from where she was standing in Jax's arms. "I'll do whatever I can to help out. I'll come back in the morning with breakfast for the girls and to check on Hope."

Jax shook his head. "Ma has Able tonight so I figured that we could just stay here tonight, Babe. I know that I gave Serena and Chloe my room but we can take the one beside Happy's room. I'd rather be close by then across town in case they need something."

Tara smiled and nodded again. "I have a bag out in the car for when I have to work night shift so that is fine with me. We should all get some sleep then because tomorrow is looking like it's going to be a long day."

Tig, Happy, and Jax all nodded and Jax called out "Okay everyone get some sleep so we can be fresh in the morning. Juice, after you find the information save it and then get your ass to bed." He watched as everyone headed to bed before he looked back at Juice just in time to see Juice nod his head. He sighed and then led Tara back to the room they were going to use for the night.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Juice nodded but didn't look up from his computer. An hour later he had all the information he could find and he saved it and then headed to his dorm room to sleep. He had no doubt that tomorrow was going to be a long day especially with all the information he had found. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to break the news to Serena and Chloe that their Mother was dead.

* * *

A/N 2: So there is this chapter... Hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
